DrBlowhole's pay back
by EgyptianhandyTut
Summary: Dr.Blowhole has capture Private and Skipper and his team has to get him back. But will Skipper finally tell the truth of Private's parents.
1. Chapter 1

"**Kowalski status report." The leader penguin name Skipper barked."Apparently, Julien is doing the same thing every morning. I wish he would stop that loud music." Said a taller penguin name Kowalski looking out of a telescope. A penguin that's short then Kowalski with a Mohawk name Rico pulled a hammer out of his mouth. "I don't think that's necessary, Rico." Said Skipper. Rico put down the hammer and say sadly "Awww." "Private can you get us those fish that Alice lay out." Skipper said. A small penguin name Private said "Ok, Skipper." And jump out of the HQ. It's been two weeks since they fought Dr. Blowhole, their enemy. Kowalski walked up to Skipper and said "Skipper, I think it's time." "Time for what?" asked Skipper. "Time for Private to know whose his parents are. He came to me and said who are my parents." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at Kowalski and said "I'll tell him some day, Kowalski." Kowalski walked away. Skipper gone over to his bunk bed and took out a picture. He sigh, he hope one day that he would tell Private that he was his father.**

** Meanwhile Private went outside to grab the fishes. "I hope I see my parents one day." Private thought. Then a sleepy grenade came out of nowhere. Private fell asleep and someone took him. **

**"How long is private taking?" Skipper asked himself "Rico, go check on him." Rico nodded and went up till he came back down with a mask on. "What's with the mask, Rico?" asked Skipper. "Sleepy." Rico said. Kowalski went up with the gas mask on, then came back down and told Skipper "Sleepy gas." Sipper knows that Private must been capture. "Who capture Private?" Skipper asked himself.**

** Meanwhile, at a different lab. "Dr. Blowhole, We got the target and their still there." Said a lobster. "Perfect, now lets see how much Skipper care about Private.**

**I'll up load when I get a chance.  
**


	2. chapter 2

Meanwhile, Skipper pace back and forth just thinking who could kidnap Private. "Skipper, there are two suspects that might have capture Private." Kowalski said. "And who are they?" Skipper asked. "Well, one is the rat king. And the second one is that derange dolphin that makes me hate him even more." Kowalski said in anger when he mentions Dr. Blowhole. "Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said in anger "But we don't know yet, Kowalski. We have to…" "Hello Penguins." Said a voice. "Blowhole." Skipper said when he heard that voice. The three penguins turn and stare at the T.V. "Well Skipper, it's been a long time since we met" Dr. Blowhole said. Skipper remember the last time He and his team fought Dr. Blowhole. Blowhole try to melt the North Pole, but luckily Julien had known which button is. "What is it Blowhole?" Skipper said. "As you know, I've came up with a genius idea." Blowhole said. "Oh, and let me guess you cut off the Peanut butter winkles supply line." Skipper said. "WHAT, NO!" yelled Blowhole "you know Skipper I have kidnap a certain someone." "And who would that be, Blowhole?" asked Skipper. "Well, Lets say I have capture Private." Blowhole said as he shows Private to the three penguins. "Help." Private said. Skipper gasped, he saw Private in a cage. "Blowhole, if you him, I swear I would kill you once and for all." Skipper said. "Well, I you care for his safety. Why don't you come and save him, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole said, and then he laughs evilly. Skipper was in range. Kowalski and Rico use ear muffs to plug their ears knowing That Skipper will yell. Skipper yelled "CURSE YOU, DR. BLOWHOLE!"

sorry about the spelling grammar, but i have Apraxia (means i can't talk well) but i can write.

What do you guys think what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper was up all night thinking of how to get Private back from Blowhole. "I hope that Private is safe for now." Skipper said to himself. Skipper's heart begins to pound fast as a racehorse. Private was his son, Skippers wife name Karen was dead in the hands of Dr. Blowhole. Skipper felt tears coming down. "Skipper, I think I know how to get to where Private is and Blowhole is still at his stadium where we rescue Julien." Kowalski said. "How?" Skipper said. "Just by using what we use to get to the stadium. "Right, let's go." Skipper said. That night they use their flying supply and took off to save Private. "If Blowhole lay a fin on you or hurt you, Private, He will regret it." Skipper thought to himself "Just hang on."

Meanwhile, "Well I guess Skipper did make a threat to me." Dr. Blowhole said. Private was fighting his way to get out. "Lobster 1, shock him." Blowhole said. The Lobster 1 used a remote controller to shock him. Private has a shock collar on him. Private fell on his flippers and knees to the pain. Blood was on him and was dripping down. "You won't get away with this." Private said. "I'm sorry, but I think your Daddy name Skipper won't save you on time." Dr. Blowhole said. "Skippa is not my dad." Private said. "Think about it." Blowhole said. "Skippa is not my dad." Private thought to himself "Please Skippa, save me. I can't do this on my own."

Please, Just ignore the Spelling Grammar.

What will happen next, What do you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the three Penguins made it to the Stadium. "Alright Lets go." Skipper said. Skipper feel fear in him. Fear that they wouldn't save private on time. They made it to the hatchery, knock out a lobster and slid down the elevator.

Meanwhile Private wasn't having any luck. "Well, your not trying to escape." Blowhole said. Private can not help it but try to get to Dr. Blowhole, but he didn't notice that the shock collar had zap him painfully by Blowholes remote. Private scream in pain and more blood is coming out. Dr. Blowhole is laughing evilly. "Your dad is never coming to save you." Blowhole said. "I told you Skipper is not my dad." Private said

The three penguins ran as fast as they can. After they heard Privates scream, Skippers heart begin to pound. "I told you to don't hurt him and you did, Blowhole." thought Skipper. Finally They came to the metal bridge. They saw Private all bleeding. Skipper felt heart broken. "Let's go." Skipper said. They hop down and slid towards Private. Private saw his team. "Don't come closer, you guys." Private said. "And why not?" asked Kowalski. Just then they heard something. "Welcome, Skipper." It was Blowhole.

Ignore the grammar.

What will happen next. I have lost an old class mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper saw Blowhole and was angry. "Why did you hurt him, Blowhole?" Skipper said in anger. "Skipper, that's classified." Blowhole said. Skipper looked at Blowhole then looked at Private. He saw a shocked collar on Private. "You use a shock collar on Private." Skipper said in anger. "So you saw it, uh." Blowhole said. Skipper can't take it anymore. "Attack man, go go go." Skipper said. "Lobsters, Attack." The lobsters and the three penguins fight, but the Penguins are winning.

While Blowhole wasn't looking, Private saw a lock on his cage and asked Rico "Can i have a paperclip?" Rico cough up a paperclip and handed to Private and continue fighting. Private mad a paperclip into a key and unlocked the lock. Private escape and slid towards Blowhole. Nobody knows that Private was on top of a box high enough to hit Blowhole on the head, till Private said "Hay Blowhole." Blowhole saw Private high on the box. "How did you got out of your cage?" Blowhole said. "Sorry, it's classified." Private said and jumped on Blowhole making Blowhole fall off of his Segway-type vehicle. Blowhole and Private roll around on the floor, hitting each other. "I Have Enough Of You." Blow hole said and got the remote for the shock collar and put it on high. Blow hole kicked Private off and press the red bottom. Private yelled in pain as more blood fell from him.

Privates scream made his team mates stop and saw in horror. Skipper was the worse of the three. His son was screaming in pain. "Skipper, the remote in Blowholes hand." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded and attacked Blowhole. The Remote went flying and crashed into peaces. The shocked collar was off of Private. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico went over to Private. "Private, are you ok?" Skipper said. Before Private answer Skippers question, Private fainted. Skipper caught him and lay him down. "He's losing too much blood, Skipper." Kowalski said. "And you guys will join him." Blowhole said then disappears. "Oh no." Skipper said. "Self destruct in 6 min." The computer said. Skipper and the others looked at one and other, and then looked at private. They will escape. Rico cough up a wagon everyone hoped in (They put Private in first.) Rico then cough up a flame thrower and they blast out of the lab.

finish another chapter.

Have a great Halloween. (put on a Scream mask)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the penguins made it back to New York City. Their walking across the Park, Skipper and Rico held Private. Skipper held Private by the flippers and Rico held Private by the feet. By the time they made it to the HQ, they put Private on the couch. "Rico, help me get the supplies we need for Private." Kowalski said "Skipper, you should stay here with private in case he wakes up." Skipper nodded and Kowalski and Rico went to find the supplies. Skipper looked at Private and tears begin to pour down. He can't believe this is happening. First Private was capture by Blowhole, Second Blowhole had hurt him by using a shock collar, and now here he is, bleeding to death. "Private." Skipper whisper. Private woke from Skippers voice. "S… Skippa." Private said. Skipper smile and put his flipper on Privates head. "You'll be ok." Skipper said. "Skippa, just in case I die today, I need to ask you something." Private said. "Sure, what is it?" Skipper said. "Who are my parents?" Private asked. Skippers smile was gone. He has to tell Private today in case Private die tonight before Kowalski and Rico didn't return.

"Private," Skipper began "Your mother is Karen and your father is…" Private cough up blood. Skipper grabs a bucket and held it over for Private. Skipper was worried now; his son was coughing up blood. "Who was my Father?" Private asked. Skipper said "Your father is Me, Private. And it's true." Private could not believe his eyes. His Father has been there with him the whole time. "You're my f… father, Skippa." Private said. Skipper nodded. "But, what happen to my mother?" Private asked. "Blowhole kill her while we were on a mission when you were an egg. I don't know how he kill her, but I know that it was him. Your mother had guard you so that Blowhole doesn't kill you." Skipper sigh "We found her almost dead the next morning, but before she die; she said to take care of you." Private cried that his mother was dead. Skipper holds him, not caring that blood was on him. "She told us that Blowhole wants you dead, Private. That's why we gone to New York to live there. But apparently, they took you away after you hatch, and raise you big enough that you can stay with us. I try to keep you with us, but not good enough." Skipper continues. Private lean back and asked "I thought Blowhole comes after you?" "No, He acts like it, but instead he goes after you, your going to be worse for Blowhole." Skipper said. Private was about to say something, but he yelled in pain. Skipper is more terrified now; He lost his wife, now his son is going to be dead. Skipper put his flipper on Privates head and tries to calm Private down. Now, he is really going to kill Blowhole.

Oh no, don't kill me yet, I'm not plan to kill Private, Please read on and

just Ignore the spelling (hid under the bed)


	7. Chapter 7

Private was still screaming in pain, Skipper doesn't know what's going on with Private. Skipper's tears ran down as he still stroke private's head. "Where are those two?" Skipper asked himself. "Dad." Private said. Skipper looked down at his son "What is it, son?" "Blowhole gave me poison before you came." Private said. Skipper eyes widen, Blowhole had given his son poison.

Then Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene came in. "Ok, I got the supplies that are SWEET MOTHER OF FISH!" Kowalski said then yelled as he saw private screaming. "Kowalski, you need to get rid of the poison." Skipper said running to them. "How did he have poison?" Kowalski asked. Skipper told him that it was Dr. Blowhole who gives him the poison. Private scream was louder, Skipper ran back to his son's side. "I'll try to give Private something to stop the Poisoning." Kowalski said "Rico, help me with him. Skipper you need to go outside." Skipper shook his head no. "No, I will not leave my son." Skipper said, but Marlene grabs him. "Come on, let's go outside." Marlene said. Skipper is drag outside, but took one last look at his son.

Outside Skipper sat on the side, he doesn't know what to do. Marlene came over and sat with him. "Skipper." Marlene begins. "I'll kill Dr. Blowhole for what he has done to my son." Skipper said in anger. "Your son, wait a minute. Private is your son." Marlene said in shock. "Long story, Marlene." Skipper said as a few tear fell out of his eyes. "Um, Skipper." Marlene said as she saw Skippers tears. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE PRIVATE, MARLENE. I JUST CAN'T." Skipper yelled at Marlene then starting to cry. Marlene put an arm around Skipper. "It'll be ok, you'll see." Marlene said calmly. Then Kowalski and Rico came out. "Skipper, your son wants to you." Kowalski said "And he's not poison any more and patch up." Skipper ran down the fish bowl to his son. Kowalski was surprise that Skipper wasn't like that before. Then King Julien, Maurice, and Mort came by. "What was all the shouting?" Julien asked. Kowalski and Rico looked at each other; they don't have time to talk to them. "Rico." Kowalski said "you know what to do." Rico cough out a Hammer and start chasing the Lemurs with it.

Note: I came up with "Ok, I got the supplies that are SWEET MOTHER OF FISH!" Kowalski said then yelled as he saw private screaming.

Last night when sleeping (I have trouble sleeping)

See I said that I won't kill Private but I think I kill Skippers heart (Skipper slaps me)


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper came down from the entrance and saw Private on the couch. Skipper walked up to his son. Private saw Skipper and said "Daddy." "I'm right here, Private." Skipper said as he stroked his sons head.

_Stop your crying, it'll be alright._

_Take my hand, and hold it tight._

_I'll protect you from all around you_

_I'll be here, don't you cry._

_For someone so small, you seem so strong_

_My hands will keep you safe and warm_

_The bond between us can't be broken_

_I'll be here, don't you cry_

Private smile at Skipper. Skipper smile back at Private. He'll kill Blowhole when he sees him again. Skipper looked back in the past when Private first join the team, Skipper saw that Private was his son, because he saw the same people who kidnapped his son. When Private broke his foot on his first mission, Skipper carried him out of the mission and to HQ. Skipper place him on the bonk bed.

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever for more_

_You'll be in my Heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Always_

Kowalski and Marlene were about to peek to see how Skipper was doing and decide that its best if they should left Skipper alone.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They don't trust, but they can explain_

_I know a different place, deep in side us_

_We're not that different at all._

Private now realize that Skipper was his father. He may nether remember his mother, but his father Skipper will be with him

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever for more_

Skipper has been with him forever. "_My father has been with me for years and I didn't know." _Private thought

_Don't listen to them, what do they know_

_We need each other, to have to hold_

_They see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

_Their see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together cause_

Skipper saw Privates face, Private was getting sleeping. "_Don't worry, my son." _Skipper thought

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever for more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever for more_

Private was falling asleep, Skipper carried him to his bunk. Skipper laid Private on his bunk.

_I'll be with you all ways_

_Always, I'll be with you_

_I'll be there, Always_

_Always and Always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there, Always._

Private fell asleep. Skipper kissed private on the head and said "Good night, Private. My son"

Ok so I try to know this song, (Ignore the grammar).

I try to find a song that fits Private and Skipper. love this song


	9. Chapter 9

That night, everyone was asleep. Skipper was awake thinking of Private. Skipper check on Private and he was sound asleep. Skipper smile, he don't know what to do if his son was dead. Skipper felt a shiver. He went to his bed and lay down. Soon he fell asleep, not knowing what will happen that night.

The next morning Skipper saw Kowalski and Rico looking at him. They had a scare look on their faces. "What's wrong?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, Dr. Blowhole had strike back again." Kowalski said. "When?" Skipper asked again. "Last night, While we we're all asleep." Kowalski said "And he took Private." Skipper's heart was pounding fast. "How would I know that he took Private?" Skipper asked. "Well, for one thing he's not in his bunk bed. And two Blowhole left a note. Rico give Skipper the note." Kowalski said. Rico give the note to Skipper. Skipper read it and then faint (usually he wouldn't do that all the time, but needles). When Skipper woke up he saw Kowalski and Rico looking down at him, worry. "Are you alright Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah, but what happen?" Skipper asked. "You fainted when you read the note from Blowhole." Kowalski reply. "Yeah, Yeah." Rico said nodding his head. Skipper looked at the note then his son's bed. Blowhole will not quit till his son is dead then his team and him, then to take over the world. Skipper will not let that happen. "Kowalski, go find out where Blowhole is hiding now." Skipper barked. "I did, apparently he's in Sea World in Florida. He has a base there." Kowalski said. "Ok, Rico pack what we need and make sure to grab medical kit and a hammer." Skipper barked. "Why do we need a hammer?" Kowalski asked. "So that I can kill Blowhole after we're done and if he try's to get away." Skipper answer. "Ok." Kowalski said. Rico went to pack up what they needed, Kowalski went to grab the Directions to Sea world Florida, and Skipper stand there just thinking. "Private, why did Blowhole capture you again." Skipper thought as tears feel "Curse you Blowhole." Now how can they get Private back on time.

Private woke up in a strange place. "Where am I?" Private asked himself. "Why your in my base, Private." and voice said. Private knows that voice. "Blowhole." Private said. "Of course, Private." Blowhole said "I'm afraid that Skipper won't save you this time." "Your wrong, Daddy will save me again." Private said in anger. "So you finally relies who your father is." Blowhole said in surprise. "You kill my own mother, the mother I don't know." Private said. "To bad, now you die." Blowhole said as he touch the button and a pool of water was there underneath Private. Private was terrified and thought "Daddy, help me."

Run, Skipper, Save your son. Poor Private.

Help Me find a right song for a fight scene that I'll put in.

(Ignore the Grammar)


	10. Chapter 10

The three penguins made it to Sea world in Florida. They went over to the Dolphin aquarium. The three went under ground to the base. There they saw Private about to be dunk and drown in water. Skipper will make sure that doesn't happen. He tackled Blowhole to the ground. "You leave my son alone, Blowhole." Skipper said as Kowalski and Rico came to his side. Then lobsters came out. "I don't think so, Skipper. Lobsters attack." Blowhole said "Say good bye, Private." Then he pushes the button and the cage fell in to the water. Skipper dodged the lobster to get to private. He jumped into the water and swim down to the cage. He unlatches the lock and takes Private up to the breathe for air and got to the floor. "Are you ok, Private?" Skipper asked. Private nod, but was grab by Blowhole. Blowhole had a knife in his hand. "Say good bye to your son, Skipper." Blowhole said then stabs Private. "NOOOO!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski and Rico (Who where fighting lobsters) looked up and saw that Private was stab and fell to the ground. Skipper looked at Private and fear was in Skipper. Skipper looked at Blowhole, Angry.

I'm not plan to kill Private. Just read on and ignore the grammar

I NEED A GOOD FIGHTING SONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE

GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHTING SONG.


	11. Chapter 11

Skipper looked at Blowhole in anger for killing his son. "I had enough of you." Skipper growled. "I thought you might say that." Blowhole said.

_Well it's midnight been arrive round up too tight, _

_I got a fist full of whiskey the bottle just bit me, _

_That she makes me bashed crazy, _

_We got no fear no doubt many miles out,_

Skipper charge at Blowhole and start tackling Blowhole to the ground

_We're going out tonight, _

_To take everything we want, _

_To take everything inside, _

_We're going to till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight,_

Skipper starts punching Blowhole while Blow hole try to defend him.

"_I shouldn't have stab that young penguin, now I have to deal with _

_His father and note to self, don't kill private, Skipper will kill you." _Blowhole thought

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico were far from Private and the fight between Skipper and Rico. _"Man doesn't get Skipper mad when it comes to Private. He will try to kill you." _Kowalski thought.

_Scream in light demon swing from the ceiling,_

_I got a fist full of 50's the kilo just fit me, _

_We got no grass face no shirt and shit face, _

_We got a lined up shot down our back straight crowd, _

Skipper hit Blowhole with anger in his eyes. _"I swear I'll kill Blowhole for what he did to you, my son." _Skipper thought _"Private, you better not die, because if you die, I'll die with you. Because I can't live without you."_

_We're going out tonight, _

_To take everything we want,_

_To take everything inside, _

_We're going to till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight,_

Skipper and Blowhole are still fighting and so far Skipper is beating up

Blowhole to a puple.

_Ticking like a time bomb when the nights gone, _

_Get your hands off my last call my ass, _

_Well no change lancing wont stop, _

_We got no fear, no doubt, _

_Holly miles an hour, _

Blowhole pushes Skipper off and then retreat to his water where he got his

Ship ready. Skipper saw that Blowhole is in his ship and about to take off.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Skipper." Blowhole said.

"I'll get you next time, Blowhole. And next time I'll kill you."

Skipper said.

_We're going out tonight, _

_To take everything we want,_

_To take everything inside, _

_we're going to till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight,_

"Fine, Skipper." Blowhole said then leaves his hide out

"_We'll see each other again, Dr. Blowhole." _Skipper thought

_We're going out tonight, _

_To take everything we want, _

_To take everything inside, _

_We're going to till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight._

Finally, another chapter done, It's hard to find a good fighting song and I found one

called Burn it to the Ground, I try to memorize the song. Review please I don't care how many.

Skipper: I'll kill Blowhole.

Egyptianhandytut: Just wait Skipper, man your such a mother hen.

Skipper: am not

Egyptianhandytut: am too

Skipper am not

Egyptianhandytut: am too

Skipper: am not

Egyptianhandytut: am not

Skipper: am too

Egyptianhandytut: AH HA, gotcha

Skipper: Darn


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper calms himself down. _"I hope I don't see him again." _Skipper thought as he realizes something.

"Private." Skipper gasps as he turns around and saw his son on the ground bloody.

He ran towards his son and kneels down. Tears ran down his face, there was nothing he can do for his son.

"I'm so sorry, private." Skipper said as he put his head on his son's chest "So sorry."

Kowalski and Rico came other, but Kowalski and Rico smell something strange. Kowalski take the blood and taste it.

"Its not blood, Skipper." Kowalski said.

Skipper put his head up fast.

"Uh." Skipper said.

"It's Ketch-up." Kowalski said.

Skipper tasted some Ketch-up and realizes that Kowalski was right. Skipper then realize that his son was a dummy.

"Where is my son?" Skipper said worry.

Then they heard a grone. They look over to the water and saw the real private coming on the surface with no blood. Skipper ran to his real son and helped him.

"Thanks daddy." Private said.

Skipper couldn't hold it anymore and pull his son in to a hug.

"Don't scare me like that Private." Skipper said "I thought that I loss you for good."

Kowalski and Rico came up to the father and son.

"How did you place you with a dummy Private?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, I'll tell you when we get home." Private said. Everyone nodded and exit the base.

Three days from Private's second kidnapped. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun. Private told how he put a dummy in his place. At night everyone went to bed, but Skipper. Private came out.

"Dad, you need to get to bed." Private said.

Skipper smiled at his son, _"Always look for his team." _Skipper thought _"If Blowhole comes back for Private, I'll be ready for him. I'll protect my son even if I have to go over protective." _

As if Private was reading his thoughts, Private said "You don't need to worry about me Dad; you can't protect me all the time."

"What do you mean, Private?" Skipper said "I almost loss you so many times already and I can't afford to loss you again."

Private look down shocked that Skipper said that. Skipper came over to Private and hugs him not wanting to let go.

"I loss your mother to Blowhole and I'm not letting Blowhole kill you too, if he does I'll kill him then I'll kill myself, because I can't live without you or your mother." Skipper said.

"I understand, daddy." Private said as he fell asleep in Skippers flippers.

Skipper then carried his son back to bed and then put himself in bed above his son's bed. 

_"Good night, my son." _Skipper thought as he drifted to sleep _"and goodnight my wife."_

Yeah, That's the end

Skipper: Thank god that you didn't kill my son

Private: Yeah

Me: I know

hands out cookies for who reads this.


End file.
